Jethro's New Life
by Katherine Doyle
Summary: AU. Spoilers for Dog Tags. Abby was able to keep Jethro the German Shepherd. This is his story. told from his POV. His loyalty to his new owner is tested when someone begins stalknig Abby because of her connection to NCIS. Rating because of violence la
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's characters. I am only using them for this story.**

Chapter 1

Jethro's POV

I am a Black and Tan German shepherd. My old name was Butch but when Abby met me she though my name was 'too butch' so she renamed me Jethro. I am/was a Navy Drug Dog also trained in Criminal Apprehension. I met Abby when NCIS thought I killed my handler, because they found parts of his skin in my teeth. And my handler was killed by a dog. Only Abby believed I was innocent.

Plus I attacked one of their agents, but they did not get that I was only trying to protect my handler. Their agent was coming in the open back door with his gun drawn. I did not care if he was a federal agent or not he was a potential threat to my handler. So I did what I thought was best I lunged going for his throat I did not actually bite him I only nicked him with my teeth which caused his gun to go off and a bullet hit me in the rig cage. Right now I am lying under Abby's desk waiting patiently till she is ready to go home.

Finally she powers down her computers and turns off her music. She grabs her coat, purse and my leash. "Jethro lets go. Heel" Abby said. At the 'Heel' part I was already on my feet and at her left side. She did not bother putting the leash on me; she knew I was not going anywhere. We go to the elevator and go to the bullpen. There is only one person left. "Bye Gibbs!" Abby said as she walked into the bullpen. "Bye Abby have a good night with your new dog" replied Gibbs. I guess I was named after him.

"Thanks we still have to go shopping tonight."Abby said still full of energy at 11:00 at night. We walked out to her car and I jump in to the back seat and laid down. We got to a pet store and walked into the store, there were six or seven other people in the store all with other big dogs. The cashiers looked a little stunned. Abby in her Goths cloths with a big German shepherd with a bandage around my rig cage. One of the workers came up to us, watching me carefully. "Miss you need to put a leash on your dog." He said. "Why? He won't do anywhere!" Abby exclaimed. "Because miss there are other people and dogs in the store, and all dogs need to be on a leash." He said kindly.

" Fine" Replied Abby. She connected my leather leash to my choke chain. The worker nodded and walked away. We walked around the store for about 45 minutes getting bowls, a bed, brushes, an I.D. tag, a bed, and dog food. We bought the stuff and put it all in the trunk of her car. We got in the car and headed home. By the time we got to home it seemed that Abby had finally ran out of energy. We got all the stuff into her apartment on the first floor. Her apartment was actually very normal looking, with regular colored walls and regular furniture.

She put all the stuff away and filled one of the bowls with water and the other with food. Abby headed out of the kitchen to what I guessed to be her bedroom. I followed her when I got to the doorway I stopped; stunned. She slept in a _coffin_?! Is that safe? I thought. I was able to start walking again, so I went over and started smelling the coffin. I could hear Abby in the bathroom getting a quick shower. When she came out and turned off the light and got into the coffin I just watched her. I went and laid down in front of the doorway, so that anyone entering or exiting her room had to step over me. Not completely trusting that this place was safe for either of us, I stayed awake all night.

While Abby slept I thought about how I felt at home here. At my old home I understood that I had to be there and I respected that but it never felt like home. Although I would have protected my handler with my life, that was all he was; my handler. But Abby she was **my** human. I feel bad that my handler was killed, I know that I tried my best. And I know that I will get over it eventually. I dozed off for a couple of hours. I suddenly heard Abby's alarm clock go off at 7am. I got to my feet and stretched, her alarm was still going off. Abby obviously had no intention of getting up. I started making small barking noises just loud enough for her to hear. "Alright Jethro I'm up, I'm up!" She got out of her coffin and smiled at me.

I walked over and nuzzled her hand affectionately. She smiled at me and got up and went into the bathroom. I went out and ate the food that was still in my bowl from last night. By the time I was done Abby was in the kitchen making her breakfast. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with some band's name on the front and a plaid skirt and a spiked dog collar. By 7:45 we were out the door and in her car. We stopped at a store for something she called a Caf-Pow! I am not entirely sure what that is. It looked like a pinkish orange liquid. It was exactly 8am when we pulled into NCIS. She had gotten permission from Director Sheppard for me to come to work with her for the first few days until I was settled in at home. Director Sheppard also said that Abby could bring me with her occasionally after that but not every day.

We walked out of the first elevator and into the bullpen where all the agents were already there. To the left was a woman with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was writing some kind of report. She worried me a little; there was something dangerous about her. To the right was a man with short brown hair and green eyes. It looked like he was playing some game on his cell phone. The third agent; the one I attacked. He also had short brown hair and green eyes. He was typing on his computer. "Hi guys!" Abby said exuberantly, drinking more of her Caf-Pow! The cup was so big. Was it safe to drink that much caffeine at once? I didn't think it was. All three looked up and said 'hi'. I was starting to think that no one could ignore Abby. "Where's Gibbs?" Abby questioned. I then noticed the fourth desk was empty.

In union all three said "MTAC" "ok let him know I am here with Jethro." Abby said walking towards the other elevator. As we pasted the agent I attacked – McGee I think – He was watching me nervously like I was going to attack him. We got into the elevator and went down to her lab. She immediately turned on some really loud music. She booted up her computers and machines. "Go lay down" She said. I went and laid down out of the way but I could still see and hear Abby and I could see the door.

Around 9:30 a stranger walked into her lab Abby was in back and because of the music could not hear the person in her lab. I was still in the same spot I was in when we got here. As he entered the lab I jumped to my feet and was suddenly in front of him. My tail and head were up, my whole body was tense. There was a low growl coming from my throat as I made direct eye contact; he looked away first. " Hey there boy. Easy I'm just here to see Abby." I snarled quietly when he mentioned **my** human's name.

He moved to go around me and I moved and blocked him. "It's ok pal." Abby chose this time to come out. She just stood there for a moment taking it all in. an agent with a box labeled evidence, his eyes were wide with a hint fear in them. Her German shepherd blocking the agent while still growling. "Jethro. Back Off." The second I heard that command the growling stopped and I went to Abby's side. " Hey Mark whatda you have for me?" Abby said excitedly. Mark was still staring at me. "Um… evidence from a Break-in gone wrong." He said as he put the box on the table. My eyes tracking his every movement. "What's with the dog Abby?" He asked.

"Oh, this is my new dog Jethro." "Oh, cool. He looks like he wants to eat me." He said. _What the heck?! _I defiantly don't want to eat him. If I have to I bite people, I don't eat them. Big difference. " That's nothing. He is just protective. Plus he does not know you so he is suspicious of you." Abby said happily "um.. Ok well I guess I will head out someone from my team will come get the results later." He said " 'Kay see ya" She said as he left. When I heard the elevator ding I went back and laid down.

I dozed off till around noon when the elevator dinged again. I sat up and waited. A man with silver hair and blue eyes came in – Gibbs right? – He had another of those Caf-Pow things in his hand. He looked at me when he came in. I just watched him for a sec then got up and walked towards Abby who was firing a gun in a back room. She had said something about needing the bullet to test it. Gibbs followed like he knew I was taking him to Abby. She saw us coming and came out. She grinned and hugged him.

I saw fatherly love in his eyes as he hugged her back. He handed her the Caf-Pow! She started walking back to her computers and talking rapidly about the results she had from the evidence that Tony had brought down to her earlier that morning after Mark stopped by. The day was quiet after that. Mostly I listened to Abby as she talked to either herself or me; sometimes she talked to Bert her farting hippo – What an odd creature that was - . At 5:30 we were able to go home. The next few days continued the same way – except the whole thing with Mark - till Monday morning Abby got up at the same time took a quick shower then fed me and fed herself.

She put on her boots and grabbed her purse. She looked at me and said "ok Jethro I have to go to work but now you have to stay here. Be a good boy I will be home later as long as there is not a big case." She then petted me and walked out the door and I heard the door lock. I immediately went to the sliding glass door to wait till I saw here.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this was coming but it did not really occur to me that I would not be able to go with Abby anymore. I finally saw Abby get in her car and drive out of the parking lot. I did not like the idea of being away from **my **human. I couldn't protect her if I was stuck here, but I was pretty sure that Gibbs could/would protect Abby. I guess I was in for a long wait. I went and settled down in my bed under the kitchen table. Now it was 7:45pm and I am getting a little worried.

The phone started to ring. Naturally I can't answer the phone so I just listened as the answering machine picked up _Hey Jethro_. I jumped to my feet as I heard Abby's voice._ It's a long case so I won't be home tonight but Jessie or Scott will be over sometime tonight to feed and take you outside. See you tomorrow boy_. I guess she hung up after that. Jessie and Scott I believe are the pair that live next door and that have a key to the apartment. Whether they have a key or not, I don't think I am letting them in.

I went and lay down in Abby's room and fell into a deep sleep. At 9: 30pm I woke up to hearing my name being called by a man's voice. I was on my feet and jogging out the door quickly and quietly. I found him in the living room. I started snarling viciously **(A/N: German Shepherds are naturally very territorial and will not allow a stranger into their home without their owner there to allow it.) **at him.

He spun around apparently he had not heard me come in. "well hey there bud I was starting to wonder if you were here at all." He said jokingly. I noticed he had my leash in his hand. "Come on boy lets go outside" he took a step towards me and I snapped at him but did not bite him. He jumped back "Easy there boy I am not going to hurt you." I had him backed into a corner and I had every intention of keeping him there. After 2 hours of trying to talk his way out he gave up and sat down. I had been sitting for the last half an hour just staring at him every time he tried to go around me I would snarl at him and he would back off and return to his spot.

After another hour he started talking to me again but more to past the time I think. "Well I am glad that Jessie is on a business trip. I do not need her coming in here and potentially getting bit by you." I just continued to stare at him. Around 3:30am he fell asleep. I knew this was Scott and that Abby had probably given him permission for him to be here. But it was not in my breeding or training to allow a stranger into my territory, so I held my sitting position waiting for Abby. Scott woke up around 6:30am.

He seemed a little startled that I was still sitting there staring at him. " Well you are one loyal dog Jethro." Was all he said to me. At 6:45am I heard Abby walk up to the door and unlock it and walk in. She was completely shocked at what she saw. Her neighbor in the corner of her living room with my leash near him. Then me just sitting there staring at him. "Um… what's going on?" Abby said. I could hear how tired she was. "Well I came over around 9:30 last night your dog cornered me, snarled at me then just sat down and started staring at me and has not moved since there was also the occasional snarl, that was at about 10 last night. "Wow. Jethro. Back Off." She said I moved away from Scott and to Abby's side.

"Sorry Scott I did not realize how territorial he would be." Abby said. " It's ok I guess but I don't think I want to look after him again." He said as he got up and stretched and left. "Jethro! Bad Dog." Abby said in an exasperated voice. _What?!_ I was shocked. _I did something wrong?_ "He was here to take care of you. Now he is probably scared out of his mind of you." Abby said.

I will have to be nicer the next time someone comes to take care of me. "Go lay down. I am going to bed." She said. I followed her to her room and laid down in the corner. I watched her get into her Coffin and fall asleep. I fell asleep too seeing as I did not sleep at all last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its Characters. I am only using them for this story.**

Chapter 2

The next month followed much of the same pattern. Occasionally Abby would not make it home so she sent her other neighbor's daughter Lily to look after me. I allowed Lily in the apartment and allowed her to take me outside. I actually liked 15 year old Lily.

She was very energetic and caring and she talks a lot. From the 3 times she watched me I learned she lives with her mother and 6 year old brother Adam. She gets straight A's and wants to be an Art teacher. Today is Thursday I hear Abby at the door around 7:30pm. I hear another person too. I jog down the hallway to the doorway to greet Abby and to see the other person. I yap happily at Abby.

I see that another woman is with her. It is the one with wavy brown hair – the one that worries me - from where Abby works. I see she has a badge and gun at her hip. "You need anything to eat or drink Ziva?" Abby said as she takes off her shoes and goes into the kitchen. "No thank you Abby. I am going to clear the apartment." Ziva says as she moves around the apartment. _Clear the house from what? _I thought.

Nothing had gotten past me had it? No nothing did. "Ok but Jethro would not have let anyone but me or Lily into this apartment." Abby called. I went into the kitchen. I lay down in my bed in the table watching Abby making herself dinner. Ziva appeared back in the kitchen with us. She must have finished clearing the house. "Ziva you think I could bring Jethro with me to work for a while since some psycho is threatening me?" Abby said suddenly. _What? Someone is threatening her?!_ I thought. I am defiantly going everywhere with her.

"I suppose so. I mean that dog is trained to defend his owner. Plus technically he is still a Navy dog so he can go everywhere with you." Ziva said. "Really? Awesome." Abby said happily the rest of the evening past quickly. When it was time for bed Abby showed Ziva to the guest room, then went and got ready for bed and went into her coffin. Every 3 hours or so I would hear Ziva get up and walk around the house, peak in on Abby, then look at me since I was always laying next to the door. After that she would walk back into the guest room and go back to sleep. Since she had the day off Abby slept in. around 9:30am Abby got up. The morning pasted quickly.

At 3:30pm Abby convinced Ziva to allow Abby to talk me on a walk; of course Ziva came along. It was a 45 min. walk. Ziva was obviously nervous at Abby being out in the open for so long. Dinner time rolled around. Tony came and switched with Ziva. "Hey Abs how's it going?" He said as he locked the door behind Ziva. "Good it was a really calm and relaxing day." Abby said apparently the fact that she had had only two Caf-Pows and it was 8pm did not have any effect on her energy level. They watch 2 movies. They went to bed at midnight. Like Ziva I heard Tony getting up every 3 hours and do the exact same thing Ziva did. Around 4am an hour after Tony's walk though, I saw the shadow of a person at Abby's window. I saw a hand reaching to lift the window; I knew Abby left this window unlocked.

I leaped up and was suddenly on my hind legs with my front legs braced on the window sill barking loudly and defensively. Abby woke up fast. Tony was instantly in the room with his gun out. "Abby call off your dog." He said tensely. I was still barking though the person ran off the minute I started barking. "Jethro. Enough." She commanded. I stopped barking and dropped back onto all fours and went to her side since she had left her coffin.

Tony went and opened the window and looked out with a flashlight. "It looks like there are footprints leading right up to your window Abby." He said. "I am calling Gibbs." He added. He closed the window and left to call his boss. I heard him talking quietly in the other room trying to convince Gibbs that Abby was alright. Abby looked a little shaken up so I walked over to her and gently leaned against her side in a comforting way. "Hey boy. You were really good tonight." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tony walk into the room. "Gibbs is on his way Abby. With his driving he will be here in about 15 minutes." Like tony predicted I heard a knock on the patio door. Though I probably knew who it was I still barked as I walked to the patio door. "Jethro. Enough." Abby said as she unlocked the door and let Gibbs in.

when he was in and the door was locked again Abby hugged Gibbs. "Hey Abs, you doing ok?" He asked as she let him go. "Yea I think so." He nodded and went to talk to tony. Abby went to the kitchen and got some water and refilled my water. Gibbs came in about 10 minutes later. "Abby you are not staying here again till we catch this guy." "Ok can I stay with you then?" she asked. He nodded. "Can Jethro stay too?" again he nodded. Abby went and packed a bag.

She also packed my food, leash, bed, and bowls. It was about a 25 minute drive to Gibbs house. We got there and Gibbs helped Abby take our things up to the guest room. I followed along silently. After she was settled in Gibbs left, telling her to come get him if she needed him. Abby put her pajamas back on and got into the bed. I sat and watched her till she was asleep then went to investigate the house. I walked into every room. I got to a door that lead to what I assumed was the basement. There were strange noises coming from the basement. It sounded like tools. I walked down the stairs and stopped and looked.

Gibbs was working on what starting to look like, a boat? Weird. Hand tools? "Hey boy." Gibbs said just noticing me. "Abby asleep?" He asked as he went back to his boat. I made a huffing noise as I lay down in the corner. The next few days pasted quickly. It is now Tuesday morning. Abby is getting in the habit of getting up before Gibbs and making coffee and breakfast.

I think that it helps her take her mind off the person stalking her. I have become her shadow never more than a few steps behind her. We are riding with Gibbs to work for as long as we are here. Gibbs as also assigned a couple of agents from another team to guard Abby. We arrive at the Navy Yard and ride up the elevator to the bullpen, where we are met by Nick Anderson and Tom Jackson; the agents assigned to protect Abby. Then we head down to her lab. I go to lie in 'my' corner where I can see Abby, the agents and the door. Around 3pm Tony comes down with a Caf-pow! "Hey Abby." He said as she came back from her desk. "Hey Tony what's up?" she replied.

"Your stalker left a note on your patio door. The note said 'you will be mine soon.' We are going to start staking out your apartment." He said. "Oh." her face got a slight nervous expression. "Don't worry Abs, we'll catch him. And in the mean time we won't let anything happen to you." He said reassuringly. "I know. But still it is kind of scary." She replied as she started typing something on her computer. The rest of the day pasted quickly. When we were ready to leave Abby, Agent Anderson, Agent Jackson, and I would head up to the bullpen, where we would meet Gibbs. Both agents would then be relived and we would head down to Gibbs car and head back to his house.

The rest of the night was routine now. We would go in the house one of them would make dinner the other would feed me. After dinner they would watch some kind of movie that Tony had sent home with Abby. After the movie Abby would go up and take a shower and go to bed. I would lay in her room till she fell asleep, then I would go to the basement and lay down and watch Gibbs work on his boat. At around 11pm Gibbs would go to bed and I would lay at the top of the stairs so that anyone enter the third floor had to pass me.

The next 3 weeks passed quickly. I am still going to work with Abby because the stalker was still on the loose. He had left a few more letters at her apartment but no one had saw him. It is about noon now and everything is pretty quiet. We heard that the team had a suspect in for questioning. I am laying in my corner and abby is doing something on her computer when these loud alarms start doing off. I shoot to my feet and go to Abby's side. I look up at her questioningly. "There is an intruder. The building is going on lockdown." Agent Anderson said


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. I am only using them for this story**

Chapter 3

Jethro's POV

_Lockdown?!_ I thought nervously. "Abby come on bring your dog." Agent Jackson said as he started leading Abby to the back of her lab. To a back room that did not have any windows. I followed Abby closely. "I am going to go up and see what's going on." Agent Anderson said after we were in the back room. _Will someone please shut the alarm off!_

It was really starting to hurt my ears. Over the alarm I could just barely hear the sound of people running above us. It was another ten minutes before Agent Anderson came back. "A suspect escaped interrogation. They need both of us up there now." He said as he entered the back room. "What about Abby?" Agent Jackson asked.

"Agent Gibbs said that she will be fine with her dog as long as she stays in the back room." Agent Anderson said. Then both agents left. I heard them exit the lab and I head the door to the stairwell close behind them – the elevator shut down when the alarm went off-. I am starting to wonder how on earth a suspect escapes interrogation and how he can manage to evade federal agents in a federal building for the last 25 minutes. I hear the stairwell door open again and I hear pounding feet. Crap.

The suspect is now in Abby's lab. Abby has moved to the far corner of the backroom she knows he is coming closer to the backroom. With the music off you can hear his footsteps echoing. I can also hear the Agents coming out of the stairwell now. "Jethro. Guard." I am at the door instantly. My whole body is tense. The suspect opens the door.

I snarl at him and start barking protectively. The man stumbles back. The agents swarm into the back of the lab. "Jethro. Enough."There are choruses of 'Freeze' and 'Put your hands in the air' seeing that he can't get away the man surrenders. An agent I don't recognize hand cuffs him and lead him away.

"Abs you okay?" Gibbs asks as he seems to appear out of thin air. "Yea Gibbs I am." She says. He nodes his head and leaves. Abby slowly gets up from her spot on the ground. She pets my head "Good boy" she walks back to the front of her lab and turns the music back on; though not as loud. She starts typing on her computer. I can tell she is keeping busy and not really thinking about what happened.

I go and lay down in my corner. The rest of the week passes quickly. Today is Friday, the whole team is getting the weekend off. Abby decided she wanted a girls weekend. So she has arranged to stay at Ziva's place all weekend. The elevator reaches the bullpen and we step out. I see that McGee and Ziva are finishing up their reports and Gibbs is head-slapping Tony, probably for throwing paper balls at McGee. Abby goes bouncing into the bullpen; the effects of the 4 Caf-Pows! She has had has not worn off yet. "Ziva! You ready to do?" Abby says as she comes to a stop in front of Ziva's desk.

"Yes Abby, I am finished." She goes and puts her paperwork on Gibb's desk. "Have a good weekend everyone." She says as she grabs her stuff. "Bye Guys" Abby calls as she follows Ziva to the elevator. We head down to Ziva's car which is very small. Abby already put our stuff in the car this morning. We get in the car and as soon as they are buckled Ziva steps on the gas. We go flying out of the Navy yard. By the time we reach Ziva's house I am whimpering with my claws digging in the seats and abby is yelping and hanging onto the car.

We grab our stuff and head up to her apartment. They make dinner and Abby feeds me. They watch three movies, a chick flick, an action movie, and a comedy. I am dozing till I hear Ziva get up "Abby time to wake up." "Noooooooooooooooo" Abby groans. "Yes you will be more comfortable in the guest room." Half carrying half leading Abby to the guest room she helps abby into bed. By this time abby is sound asleep again. "Good night Jethro." She says as she pats my head and goes to her room. I fall into a deep sleep. Around 5:30am I hear Ziva's Alarm go off, I hear her turn it off but go back to sleep. I get up and just walk around the house at 6:15am.

I hear a pounding noise on the other side of the door I inhale and catch the scent of a stranger. I start barking loudly. I glance back and Ziva is coming down the hall with her gun drawn. "Abby stay in your room and call off Jethro." Ziva says quietly "Jethro Enough." Abby Commands. I back away from the door. I stop half-way between the door and Abby's room.

Ziva peaks though the peep hole. Satisfied that no one is out there she cautiously opens the door. On the front of the door nailed to the door is a note 'Protecting her will do no good' Ziva immediately pulled out her cell and called Gibbs. The whole team arrived. Ziva told them what happened "I slept in. I woke up to the dog barking at the door. I got my gun and told abby to stay in the room and call off the dog. I opened the door and found the note." She says. Gibbs nodes "Abby you're going to go stay at McGee's."

"Gibbs I can protect her." Ziva says. "Yea Boss, I think she's right I mean that Mikel guy got to Abby at Mcgeek's house she's safe here with the Crazy Ninja." Tony says. Gibbs looks at them all "Fine."

The whole team leaves taking the note and the nail as well as dusting the door for prints; None. After spending the day relaxing and going girl stuff they settle in to relax for the evening when I hear the door creak open I lunge from my spot on the ground and go racing towards the door. I recognize the scent from this morning. I lunge Biting on his right arm. I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and I fade into darkness.

I wake up groggy Everything comes rushing back to me. I leap up and make my way back to the living room. I see Ziva on the floor bleeding from a head wound. I look around; it is obvious that there was a struggle things are knocked over other things are broken. I walk to Ziva and start licking her wound it does not look to bad.

She starts groaning 15 minutes later. "Abby!" She tries to leap up but falls back to her knees because she is dizzy. She grabs her cell phone and call someone "Gibbs. He got her. I'm sorry." I can literally here the tires screeching as he hits the gas. The whole team and Ducky arrive. After clearing the apartment, Tony comes over and sits down next to her "You alright Zee-Vah?" He asks Stretching out her name."I am fine" is all she says. Everyone is staying out of Gibbs's way he is furious.

"Ziva what happened?" Gibbs asks as he enters the living room. Ducky just finished looking at our head wounds neither need stitches. "We were watching movies when I heard a noise at the front door, Jethro took off I heard a man yell as Jethro bit him. I heard Jethro yelp. I moved Abby into a corner and positioned myself in front of her with my gun drawn.

He came out of now where. We fought till he hit me over the head with something. I woke up to Jethro licking my head and Abby gone. I am sorry Gibbs; I know she is like a daughter to you." "You did your best Ziver. Did you get a description?"

"Yes I did get a description. Tall about 6'1 or 6'2. White. Black hair and green eyes. Obviously bite marks on the right arm. Lanky but muscular. A scar on his left arm going from the wrist to the elbow." He nodes writing the description down. "Boss what do you do about Abby's dog?" Tony asks. "Gibbs I can keep him till we get abby back." Ziva offers.

He nodes "Fine. Let's get back." Ziva leashes me up and we all walk out to the cars and get in. we arrive in the bullpen and everyone springs into action. I lay down calmly by Ziva's desk. They have another Scientist in Abby's Lab processing the stuff from Ziva's Apartment. They are checking all hospitals for a severe dog bite to the right arm. Plus they have a BOLO out with the description Ziva gave. So far nothing.

As morning approaches Tony comes into the bullpen carrying each of the team member's breakfast of choice as well as 3 coffees, a Berry Mango Madness that Ziva likes and a small bag of dog food for me. Everyone eats as they work. Before I know it night has fallen again and the whole team is asleep behind their desks. I get up and move to curl up with my back pressed to Ziva's back. Wishing I had my Abby back.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry, it's been so long. I have not given up on this story. My laptop which has all my stories on it lost internet for almost 3 weeks, then Microsoft Office Word would not work. Along with that I have had writer's block and regular life has been insane. We have been getting a new dog settled into our household.**


End file.
